


Skyline

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus Ruby au, First posted to Tumblr, alleycat blake and ruby from the woods, ladybug beginings, wolf faunus ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remnant’s main streets were for rich Humans, the back alleys for poor ones.</p>
<p>But Faunus, with keener eyesight and better agility, Faunus owned the rooftops and the skyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyline

It was a long way to fall, and Blake might be fine with that- Ruby not so much. Wolf Faunus weren’t as good at landings as their feline relatives…

On the other hand, these rusty and accidental skyways _were_ pretty cool.

“Here.” Said Blake, noticing her companion’s hesitance. “We can steady each other if we hold on like this.”

Ruby gripped the offered hand with all her might, Blake’s city sun tan in stark contrast to Ruby’s winter pale.

With a quiet smile Blake squeezed back reassuringly.

“Ready?”

“..Okay.”

Ruby took a breath, pointed her ears forward in determination, and stepped out onto one of the steel girders.

Way down below people were passing by. Way, way down below on the street dominated by well-dressed Humans, crowds where a Faunus was ignored if they were lucky and used for target practice if they weren’t.

Remnant’s main streets were for rich Humans, the back alleys for poor ones.

But Faunus, with keener eyesight and better agility, Faunus owned the rooftops and the skyline.

The wind gusted and Ruby’s stride wobbled, spooked by how the air clawed at her red hoodie, the edge of her skirt, even the cuffs of her heavy jeans.

Blake’s hand held firm though. A tiny tug was all it took to get Ruby back on track.

“Listen for the wind before it hits and lean into it a bit.” Urged the cat Faunus, golden eyes on Ruby while she walked along as easily as if on solid ground.

Ruby let out a muffled squeak, concentrating too hard to talk. 

Maybe it was the shoes. Maybe if she were barefoot like Blake this wouldn’t be so hard.

Maybe it was the thought that she could hurt someone if she fell. That was a new feeling, after months of nothing but Grimm and freezing to death to worry about, having people around to be frightened for…

It was kinda nice actually.

With a grin Ruby looked up from the six-inch-wide path, up at the buildings all on their level or a little below.

“This is amazing!”

“It’s not bad.” Another gust and Blake stood ready to brace the burnet as she swayed, smile not wavering at all this time.

“On stormy days or busy nights it can get difficult, especially if it rains…”

“Guess I’ll need lots of practice, huh?”

“Probably.”

They reached the other side and stepped onto somewhat more substantial ground, Blake keeping hold of Ruby until the younger girl was safely away from the edge.

Eventually she did let go, and Ruby clasped her hands together- running curious fingers over the tingling traces of warmth.

“So.” For the first time since their meeting three days ago, Blake looked nervous and wouldn’t quite meet Ruby’s eyes.

“Are you still going to leave on the next outbound train? Or, would you like to explore a bit more first?”

Stay or leave.

Go on chasing that faint memory of blonde curls and someone she once might have called sister, or stay in the first friendly place since the outpost was gutted by Grimm…

“I’m staying.”

Blake’s ears perked up hopefully even though she tried to keep her face neutral.

“Are you sure? It sounded like you were looking for something.”

“It’s fine.” Hands tucked into her sweater pocket, Ruby felt her ears sink bashfully low as she mumbled.

“..I think I’ve already found it.”

When she looked up again it was to see Blake with a smile, a real crinkle-the-eyes-and-make-your-heart-flutter-to-look-at smile, and Ruby knew she’d made the right choice.

Compared to the city, the air of the snowfields might be cleaner, sure.

It was quieter, evergreen forests so still and silent it was like marching along with a frozen army. Mountains were taller and breathtaking at sunset- But you soon stopped noticing that if there was never anyone around to share it with. 

Blake was here.

Blake with her tiny room full of books, the equally tiny bed she’d given to Ruby the night they’d crossed paths in the rain.

The cat Faunus hadn’t needed to do that, to take Ruby in at all, or stop and ask why she was sitting outside alone in the middle of a thunderstorm.

She had though.

So if the rest of the city turned out to be as mean and indifferent as she’d always been told, they couldn’t be as bad as Grimm…

And even if they were, having Blake as a friend was definitely worth it.


End file.
